


Silks and Silicone

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have fun with the ties from the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silks and Silicone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous: 'JJ, tie'

She knew it was wrong of her, but it felt so good to be so naughty. Prentiss and Garcia were in on her fixation, her fetish, or whatever they were calling it.

When they got together, she always brought her misappropriated ties for their fun. There were a couple from Will’s closet at home. The rest were from the men on their team, taken during different cases when they’ve had the rare late-night gathering in a hotel room to plan out the next day’s itinerary. Garcia had contributed one of Kevin’s; she considered it fair game when he had left it behind in her apartment one day.

That particular night, it was Prentiss’ turn to feel the texture of the ties against her skin, to be blindfolded by one, to feel the resistance as she tugged on them. It became a ritual, saying the names of their boys, as if evoking the memories of their touches and glances, while the three of them exchanged their own caresses and kisses.

It was JJ’s turn with the double-ended dildo, and she enjoyed it immensely every time. Garcia had a strap-on, and teased Prentiss’ nipples before moving into a position to lick and finger her pucker, preparing her for more.

They worked in concert to drive Prentiss crazy with their tongues and fingers, and they took turns fucking her into a dazed stupor.


End file.
